


五次Crowley称呼Aziraphale“天使”，一次他叫他“天使”

by papesse



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 5+1 Things, Cute, First Kiss, M/M, Pet Names, Relationship through time
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 19:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papesse/pseuds/papesse
Summary: 如题所示





	五次Crowley称呼Aziraphale“天使”，一次他叫他“天使”

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [5 times Crowley called Aziraphale 'angel' and 1 time he called him 'Angel'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19089658) by [i_am_a_hog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_a_hog/pseuds/i_am_a_hog). 



正文

1.

Crawly想起自己第一次见到Aziraphale的时候了，当然他见过Aziraphale，他很少会忘记让自己印象深刻的事情，不过第一次不是那次在伊甸园的石墙上他们俩远远望着人类走向自己的命运，不，不是那个时候，第一次确切来说应该是在那天之前的两天。

天堂和地狱总是有种种难以调和的摩擦，恶魔和天使自然也是如此，在Crawly看来，天使只不过就是正在慢慢转变中的恶魔罢了，只不过就是一念之间的时间，打个比方，做了一件不正确的事情，朝着错误的方向递上一个错误的表情，或者对着一个错误的人说错了一个词。Crawly并不觉得自己堕落成恶魔是造物主公证的判断，但最起码，做恶魔可是有趣的多了，当然也更自由。然而，他看到了Aziraphale，他看上去不太像Crawly见过的其他天使们：幸福。天使们大多都是苦难的，一般来说，总是干着脏活——当然也不是脏到足以让你堕落——不过总归是脏的，互相评断彼此，每个天使都这样。

天使们就像麻烦本身，但Crawly发觉这个天使看上去总是积极向上，朝气蓬勃，就像一位天使应该有的模样。

“嘿。”Crawly喊道，转化成自己的人形态，毕竟他总需要说话吧

“嘿，天使。”那位天使转过身。

“你好。”

清爽干净的声音，从他的嘴唇中流泻出来，仿佛某种音乐，如果Cralwy宣称自己的心跳平稳如常那也太假了。

“我得说过得的确还不错。这个……人间，你会留在这儿？”

那位天使抬起头看着蓝天，点了点头。

“我想是的。”

 

2.

他们慢慢熟悉了彼此，Crawly发觉自己对于这位天使的第一印象的确没怎么出错，Aziraphale确实以身作则地作为“善”的象征，对此Crawly十分敬佩，他曾经也是如此，在他没有开始一直问那些上头的人根本不想听的问题之前。

Aziraphale的存在让Crawly想起了自己曾经的模样，然而现在他可以说是脱胎换骨了，并在他看来，他十分确信这位天使永不会堕落，当他远远地看着Aziraphale的时候忍不住发出嘶嘶的吐气声，他以前可不会这么情绪化，这几天，Aziraphale似乎变得很焦虑，似乎意思到了某些不详即将要发生，人类总是太过野心勃勃，对于知识的探求无穷无尽，他们不听地建造者天塔，Crawly当然也是，他心知肚明人类们必然要失败的，毕竟，他们算是在走他以前走过的老路，对于天堂和上帝的问题太多，而他付出的代价远不止于此。

别通天塔的目的是为了接近上帝，Aziraphel和Cralwy都知道这想法要了命了，所以Aziraphale曾经想要把这个念头扼杀在人类思想的摇篮里，而与此同时，Cralwy却在一旁煽风点火，蛊惑人类去追求不属于自己的认知。以及权力。

他会赢得这场拉锯的，当然，人类总是很容易受到影响。

“我们又见面了。”他说，走向那位天使。

“噢……”听上去更像是叹息，而不是回答。

Crawly咧嘴笑了笑，目光看向那座塔

“不得善终的。”他轻声说道，偷偷注意到Aziraphel在他身边微微发抖。

“是的，不得善终的。”

天使终于面向了他。

“如果他们听我的话，我这儿有他们所想要知道了解的一切的，只要他们开口问我就行了，我会毫无保留地告诉他们一切，他们也就不必因此而承受惩罚了。”

“啊哈，别自责。他们就是这副无可救药的模样。”Crawly回答，顺便偷偷地让那些建造者们的信念更加坚定了一点。

“假如我能够更努力一点……”Aziraphale叹了一口气，转身离开。Crawleys思忖着自己也许应该改变一下自己的方法来吸引Aziraphale的注意力，也许应该试试找些他喜欢的东西，而不是和他对着干的好。

 

3.

文字是一件很有趣的东西，他们各自独立的时候表达的都是同一种意思，但当他们混在一起的时候可能意思就就不一样甚至完全相反了，有些词甚至根本不是自己本来要表达的意思了，有些词在放到一些语境和句子里的时候甚至会自相矛盾起来，让听的人完全不知所云，不知道怎么去理解。言语确实是一件很有趣的事情，更别提语言了！同样的词，当然，在特殊的语境下还需要细细体会才能感知其中的意思，这让Crowley自己都头疼。他知道语言的起源究竟是怎么回事，建造别通天塔从客观上来看当然不是什么好主意，但之后按着建造塔的人类收到惩罚可真是让人开心得要命，他们最终都收到了天怒，尝到了后果——语言！全世界用一种语言还不够，现在他们还有各种细微的变化和独立的意义，交流还需要翻译，多么混乱又有趣。

语言本身就是一件很糟糕的东西，而人类还发明了字母并且开始书写，一切就变得难以控制了，不过时代改变Crowley也终于学会让自己适应这种变更，尽管他自己本身没变多少。

不过他剪了头发，有有时候蓄胡子尽管知道蓄胡子不太适合自，有那么几个世纪以来他的脾气一直都很暴躁，紧紧是不喜欢事务维持原样。他喜欢变革，一个小小的字母大写就能让意义完全不一样，不过在世事变迁之外唯一不变的就是Aziraphale依然还同他一样生活在这个世界上。他得承认，他们都是某个巨大……嗯，历史洪流之中的一部分，然而他们还总是在相同的地方兜兜转转，不得不称之为奇迹了。

Crowley看着Aziraphel从房间这头走到那头，他今晚喝了太多酒——酒可真是不错的发明，或者说酒精的产生形成了更棒的巨大变革，当然一位天使喝多了可不在此列，Crowley想着想着就无意识地走过去站在Aziraphale的椅背后头了。

“喂！”Crowley喊他，强迫自己不要露出微笑。

“Crawly!”

“现在是Crowley了，亲爱的。”

Aziraphale脸都红了，Crowley觉得可能应该不只是因为酒精的原因。

“我们应该一个半小时之前就离开这里的。”Crowley说到，Aziraphale只是点头，然后继续回过头嘀嘀咕咕不知所云地聊着无意义的天。

Crowley扶着Aziraphale的肩膀，强迫他看向自己。

“快点，醒醒！”

“啥——么？”

“你是个天使！真真正正的那种，快点醒醒酒！”

Aziraphale皱起眉，“怎么做呢？”

Crowley曾经做过让自己醒酒的事情，有那么一两次还是在Aziraphale面前醒的酒，所以他应该知道的不是吗？他不可能不知道的。

“你就……集中注意力！”

Aziraphale闭起眼睛，皱着脸，这时的他看上去真是无与伦比的可爱，Crowley还得强迫自己保持住表情不要显露内心所想的。

“可我还是醉醺醺的……”Aziraphale含糊不清地伸出手，Crowley顺势就握住了，随后把他的胳膊挂到自己的肩膀上，扶着他起来。

“我们走吧。”

 

4.

这一撞宏伟的庄园，Crowley来过好几次，大部分时间，庄园主人都不在，但是这儿的静谧让Crowley十分享受也吝于破坏，所以好几次过来偷闲休憩一下。当然庄园的仆人们总是在的，女主人和她的那些流水的情人们也会在。

这次Hadrian本人倒是在，他已经不年轻了，自然难以四处征战。他人生中的所有幸福都随着Antinos的死亡而消灭殆尽。Crowley懂得的，他也曾经在这儿。然而现在Hardrian的权利和意志尽失，整个人都只在过去的辉煌中徘徊沉沦难以醒来。四周都是他情人的雕像，Crowley不太愿意承认自己也体会过这样的抑郁的感受，当然不仅仅因为Antimous是个天使——当然不是真正意义上的那种。他对Hadrian是一种正面的影响，让Hadrian始终能够一往无前，欢乐萦绕。

他望着花园的景色，情不自禁思索着到底是谁能在他的生命中担任此种角色。

“哦，我想我感受到了你也在这儿。”突然一个声音在他的身后响起。

Crowley发出生气的嘶嘶声，他讨厌有什么人在他眼皮底下溜进来。

“是我，Crawly”

“多少次——”

“哦，抱歉，原谅我吧，Crowley。”

“哼！”

“我们一个世纪没见了，你还好吗？”

尽管Crowley多么想冲着Azirapahel大吼他不想这个时候看见他出现，但不知道为什么他就是做不出这种行为。

“哦，没什么好不好的，不过就是些老把戏，蛊惑，诱哄，捣点乱，找点乐子。你呢？”他转身看着天使，而同时那颗反叛基督之心又出现了老伎俩，漏跳了一拍然后迅速地加快起脉搏来。Crowley确信Aziraphale根本意识不到自己意识到的那些不同寻常的感觉。

“交点朋友，做些文书工作，但也不总是这样，你听说了吗？可怜的Hadrian的爱人的事情……啊，多么让人惋惜。”

“我当时就在场。”Crowley干巴巴地说到，在他听到那倒吸一口气的时候就已经注意到了Aziraphale嘴唇的不自觉动作，“不，我没杀他，我可是个恶魔，杀人这种粗鄙的事情我不碰，我会更有技术性的处理。”

“但你也没有救他。”Aziraphale悲伤地说，“你没看到Hadrian现在有多可怜多悲戚吗？”

“我当然看到了，但救人可不是我的分内事，那是你的工作，天使。”Aziraphale沉静看着前方，并不说话。

“那屁股真的很不错，对吗？”Crowley靠近天使的耳朵轻声说，指着最近的那个雕像。

他只得到了天使冷冰冰的耸肩，然而Azirahphale的皱眉都没能让他掩饰住潮红慢慢爬上脸颊，Crowley笑了起来。

 

5.

“亲爱的！”Crowley喊道，5个人回过头来看他，但没有一个是他叫的那个。

“天使！”

哦，他看过来了。有时候他可真是遗憾自己不得不带着墨镜，毕竟人们对于蛇形瞳孔不是那么友好，然而真的让他介意的地方是当他看向Aziraphale的时候，他身上所有的颜色都……嗯……是深深浅浅的咖啡色。但至少这比以前好多了，Aziraphale不必再为天堂那些人可悲的品味买单，至少现在他有了自己合适的衣服。

一股温暖的感觉从Crowley的胸口升起，哦，真该死的，他想要贴进那个天使，最好是比所有人都贴的更近一点，他想要亲吻他——亲吻可真是个好东西，人类最棒的发明之一，接吻的时候总让人觉得很开心——Crowley想要和天使一起体会这种开心。那可是他的天使，唯一的一个，最值得被称之为天使的那个。

Crowley摇头摆脱这种无聊的念头，Aziraphale对他来说太过高尚了，当然，他可能永远不会像自己渴望他那样渴望自己，Crowley甚至不能确定这个念头有没有存在于Aziraphale的心里过，真是谢天谢地谢谢墨镜，对着天使的时候还能让自己表现得无动于衷。

“多久没见了？”Aziraphale问道。

“哦，我怎么可能知道呢？我可从来不数数。”实际上他真的有在数，整整17年，零3个月，零2个礼拜没见了。他讨厌自己这样，尤其是他知道自己为什么会这样，整整17年3个月又2个礼拜，外加20分钟，自从Aziraphale第一次拥抱了他之后，好像一切都不对头了。Crowley从未在那是感受到过如此巨大的爱意，他瞬间就被那种爱意冲上瘾，无论他怎么想要摆脱这种感觉，就是难以把这种感觉撇开。

“大概17年多一点吧。”天使笑了，显得何其纯真无邪，他的眼睛望向Crowley的，穿过墨镜的镜片，好像能一直看到他内心的灵魂深处，温暖胸膛，直指心脏。

“我想你。”Aziraphale说道，带着依然极其天真无邪的表情。Crowley几乎要得意得翘尾巴了。

“现在呢？”

他抓着Aziraphhale的手臂把他拉出来，天使挣扎着，但依然跟着他走了出来

“你在干什么？我刚刚在和那些绅士们一起度过快乐的时光~”

“哦，我知道。”Crowley双手握拳，不知从何而起的嫉妒冲刷着他，他十分不开心，因为既然Aziraphale不能陪着自己，那么自然没有人更值得天使的陪伴了。

“你还好吗？Crowley？”Aziraphale问道，关切溢于言表，可这让Crowley更加生气了。这该死的傻子！谁都能想明白，一个拥有无止尽生命的非自然生物不可能像一个孩子一样一窍不通但他现在就在这儿，带着亘古困扰之因为面前的这个天使仿佛是瞎子一样看不见他到底为什么生气。

“‘你还好吗？Crowley？’我看上去像好的样子吗？”Crowley突然停了下来讥讽嘲弄地模仿着Aziraphale的口气。天使看上去似乎并不困扰这孩子气的举动，脸上依然带着担忧和关切的神情。

“你当然看上去不好啊，所以我才问你的呀。”

Crowley皱起眉冲他倒吸气，发出蛇嘶嘶的声音，Aziraphale后退了一步，似乎也没那么担忧了。他脸上有什么表情，是Crowley从未看过的。他打开背后的门把天使推了进去，那里一片漆黑，对于Crowley来说，即便是一片漆黑对他来说所见也如白天，毕竟恶魔在黑暗中是绝对占优势的。

“Crowley？”天使一边喊他一边伸手，Crowley来不及躲开，Azirahphale的指尖就碰上了他的脸颊，他咬紧了牙关。而那种触碰又一次贴了上来，突然体会到那压倒一切的澎湃爱意让Crowley对触碰所发出的令人尴尬的喘息和他方才的嫉妒都仿佛炉上水滴一般蒸发得无影无踪。

Crowley蹙紧眉头，想要给自己挣回点脸面。

然而在Azirphale再一次触碰他之后，天使却陡然抽会了手，留给他一阵空虚。

“很抱歉，我不应该这么做的。你是有什么特别想要的东西吗？”

Crowley只是摇头，只有当他确信Aziraphale远得听不见他的时候，才放任自己吐出一连串连天使听了都要摇头的诅咒。

 

+1

语言和文字都是十分有趣的东西，但复杂又坦白地说来他们对人类的作用其实没他们想的那么大，但如果没有语言文字或者其他之类的东西，命运就不可能那么完美地把所有人关联在一起。

“天使。”一个男子对着自己的女朋友说到，Crowley回头看了他们一眼。

Crowley经常叫Aziraphel“天使”，但那基本上就是字面上的意思，没有带有任何亲昵的感觉。但自从那时起以来的几十年里，在他习惯性使用这个词的时候，就私底下为这个单词偷偷附上了一点额外的小小的情愫。

Aziraphale当然也会响应这个称呼，一开始他并没有注意到有什么不对劲的地方，但Crowley自从1980年之后用这个词的用意昭然若是而Aziraphale也开始意识到了其中的某些不同。

各自的工作总会让他们好几年都碰不上一次，然后反基督出现了，他们又重新被关联到了一起，当然这其实也是工作关系，Crowley从不对此做什么妥协。

最终，世界末日，但其实并非如此——Crowley发觉自己6000年之后再一次站在天堂里，他可不怀念这种感觉。之后，站在自己面前的就是Aziraphale，正冲着他微笑，他稳稳地握着Crowley的手，外表的伪装都褪去了。再一次，那巨大的没顶的爱意席卷了Crowley。此时此刻，经历了6000年的时光中，他发觉自己真的能这样做了。

当Aziraphale想要松开他的时候，Crowley却贴上了自己的嘴唇，他轻柔地亲吻指关节后，才松了开来。天使看着他，眼中蕴藏着难以诉说的情感。

他们午餐似乎还多了别的什么东西，爱意变得更强大了，即便Aziraphale并没有真正的触碰到Crowley

“为什么不去你的公寓呢？我可从没去过那儿。”天使的盈盈大眼镜微笑着看着Crowley，他情不自禁地抓紧了自己的方向盘深吸一口。

“我的公寓。”

Crowley本可以开到100迈，以这个速度他们10分钟就能抵达他的住处，不过他现在却开得很慢——正常的时速，并在心里暗暗提醒自己，这速度是为了照顾Aziraphale。

天使来到公寓环顾了一下，显然他更喜欢着自己堆着各种书的小店铺，但他依然用了赞美的词汇表扬了一下Crowley家简洁的风格。

“多可爱的植物！”他走到大厅的时候赞美道，Crowley转过身，摘下墨镜，瞥了一眼那葱郁绿色的植物。

“不要长叶斑！”他低声恐吓，跟上Aziraphale——其实是跑向Aziraphale的.天使的手垂在Crowley的身侧，握住了他，让他停下来，他们突然又是如此贴进了，又一次，就像以往一样。

但这次有点不同了——又或者说一切都不同了。Azirapahel抬手在Crowley胸口，轻轻地游移着，带来一种温暖又柔软的感觉，又尖锐地刺破了恶魔冰冷的表情。

“我喜欢你的眼睛。”天使温柔地说道，一阵红色漫上了他的脸颊，他的眼睛充满了认真，以及——爱。

就在Crowley打算要以那种诙谐讥讽的话语回应，正想要挑起眉毛开口的时候，Aziraphale倾身亲吻了他。

Aziraphale停了下来，退开身，瞪大眼睛。

“哦，呃，我想……我不知道……为什么……我从没……抱歉……我真的抱歉……”

 

“嘘……”Crowley打断他的结巴，抬手竖起手指抵住他的嘴唇。

“哦，我的天使……”

Azirapahle闭起嘴巴，发出一个轻轻的音节，让Crowley笑了起来。

“你知道我等这个多少年了吗？”

“20年？”

“试着用世纪当单位猜，天使。”

Crowley其实并不肯定，到底是他还是Aziraphale先开始的，总之他们又接了他们6000多年生命中的第二次吻，感觉销魂荡魄。

 

*Fin


End file.
